


Cherry Condition

by Fragged



Series: Basic Needs [1]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragged/pseuds/Fragged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young eats something he shouldn't have. Rush deals with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Condition

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by elaiel's awesome [Taking one for the team](http://archiveofourown.org/works/498510), which deals with this exact trope.  
>  **Warning** : If you're looking for plot, you will be so very sorely disappointed.

It's purple, and sweet, and the moment after he swallows it he feels his tongue go numb. “Something's off about these ones,” Young says as he holds up one of the purple grape-cherries. The numbness is spreading, through his gums, his lips, his entire face. It's not a bad sensation. But then, that might be a bad thing. 

TJ hurries over to him. “Sir? What's the matter?” 

He blinks slowly at her. The numbness is spreading still, he can feel it traveling past his elbows, his knees. “I ate one of those,” he says, and he points somewhere in the vicinity of the pile of bright purple fruit. “Now I feel numb.” 

"Numb?" TJ asks, and her eyebrows knot up into a worried frown. “Numb how? Emotionally? Like you are intoxicated? Anesthetized?” She shines her tiny penlight into his eyes and he squints away. 

“Yeah...” 

“Yes, which one?” 

“Last one, mostly.” 

“Alright. Your pupils are a bit dilated, and your speech is slow, so I'm going to keep an eye on you. Stay right here.”

“Okay,” he agrees happily, and sits himself down where he was standing. He hears the people around him moving, but he's too preoccupied with his fingers. They're fascinating, but he can't feel them. 

-

An hour later, most of the feeling is back. His lips are still slightly numb, but other than that, he feels normal again, if perhaps a bit sheepish. TJ gives him permission to oversee the incoming haul from the planet, under the strict condition that he keep her updated on his status every hour. 

He gives her a pat on the shoulder and a nod to portray his gratitude for her care, and then steps through the gate and back aboard Destiny. 

-

Everything goes fine, and the incident is nearly forgotten by the end of the day. TJ has taken the pile of odd purple cherries with her, to examine them for medicinal properties, and that's the last Young thinks about them. 

He's sitting at his desk that night, writing reports he should've written days, if not weeks ago, when a steady knock on his door makes him get up. 

It's Rush. He's holding a kino remote under his arm, and there's an active kino flying next to him. “Ah, Colonel,” he says, as if Young opening the door to his own quarters somehow surprises him. 

“Evening, Rush. What can I do for you?” 

“Well, as you know, we've recently opened up some new sections of the ship, and I happened to find something interesting when I was looking through it today. I figured you'd want to see.” 

Young drags his hand through his hair. A sudden headache is blooming behind his left eye, and he feels twitchy and on edge. But Rush has chosen to share information with him instead of hoarding it like an evil leprechaun, so he figures it would be bad form to close the door in his face and go to bed now. For a bizarre second Young contemplates whether leprechauns are even Scottish, or if maybe they're actually Irish. 

“Okay, show me,” he says as he steps from behind his desk, and makes a gesture for Rush to lead the way. The scientist immediately turns on his heel and starts making his way back to wherever he'd been today. 

“So, what's with the kino?” he asks, when they've been walking for a few minutes. The pace, as always with Rush, is high, and Young feels his body temperature climb a bit to keep up with the unexpected physical exertion. 

“Oh, I've been using it to scan the new compartments. I can cover twice as much ground with it.” 

Young drags his hand through his hair again. The headache is worsening, and why is it so damn hot in this area of Destiny? He takes off his jacket as they walk, and Rush eyes him with a raised eyebrow before ignoring it and pointing to a door at the end of the corridor. 

“Right here,” he says, as he ushers Young through the doorway. “See these crates? It appears they house all the parts we'd need to build and power a weapon similar to our main one.” 

Young stares at the crates. Most of them are as large as tanks, and at least twenty of them have been opened. It's good news. They can always do with more fire power. Young feels distracted, though, by the heat crawling under his skin and the soft buzzing in his ears. Rush's scent is thick in the air; grease, and metal, and that ozonic musk that is all his own. 

Rush is typing one-handedly on the kino remote. “It should be able to draw power from the main weapon and a number of non-essential systems. It would increase our total firepower by nearly sixty percent, if my calculations are correct.” 

“Aren't they always?” Young says wryly. Rush's surprised chuckle pierces straight through him, and suddenly he realizes he _wants_ this. He wants _Rush_. His headache spikes as his mind is invaded by an overwhelming sense of lust, and before he can think about what he's doing he is crowding Rush against the wall and kissing him hard. 

The beard, that's new. And Rush's startled gasp, that's fucking addictive. Rush stays still, unresponsive under his lips, so he moves over to his jaw and places a sucking bite there. Rush gasps again, and Young realizes how hard he is when he feels his erection jut uncomfortably against the constraints of his BDUs. 

“Colonel!” Rush yells, and he gives Young a hard shove in the chest. “What the fuck!” 

“Rush, come on,” Young says as he moves in closer again, grabbing Rush's wrists and pinning them next to his face. The kino remote is still grasped tightly in Rush's left hand. He pushes his knee between Rush's legs and rubs his thigh against the man's crotch. “Come on, let me, I want—”, Young grinds out, and then he's kissing Rush's mouth again. Rush jerks his head away, but that only makes his neck that much more accessible. Young licks and sucks and kisses the tender, delicate flesh, and he loses himself in the sensations. The birdlike thrum of Rush's heartbeat under his tongue sends waves of arousal through him. He laves at it roughly, raking his teeth over the spit slick skin. 

It's a sound, a groaned and strangled “ _Wait!_ ”, that brings him back to himself. With a conscious effort, he lets go of Rush's wrists and twists himself away. 

“Go,” he spits out as he pushes himself into the wall a few yards away from the door. “Get out, _now_!” 

Rush does as he is told and, remote still in hand, flees through the door. Young pants into the darkness alone, and the headache is back. It's blotting out parts of his sight with inky blackness, and the only thing keeping his mind tethered to his body is the constant stream of lust and want and longing for release. He shouldn't have let Rush go, he would've made him enjoy it. He would've made him come. He'd have licked and sucked the come right out of him, and then he would have fucked him so good he'd have come again. Fuck, what is _wrong_ with him? He's so hard he can't _think_. 

With a shaking hand, he opens his pants and pulls out his straining erection. It's sticky with precome, and Young knows that if the room were any brighter, he'd be able to see the head blushing at him angrily. As his hand closes around himself, he groans with how good it feels. God, he needs this, more of this. He turns around, sinks to his knees, and bends his other arm against the wall. Young leans his head against it as the hand on his dick starts building up a fast rhythm, intended to bring him to orgasm as quickly as possible. 

If he closes his eyes, he can still smell Rush in the air. Still taste his skin on his tongue. He imagines Rush's hand is jerking him off, imagines Rush bending forward with that intense curiosity he brings to everything Destiny-related, imagines his tongue flickering out to taste the tip of his cock, and that's it—that's what makes him come. Strobing lights flash behind his closed eyelids, and he lets out a deep groan as he pumps his hips into his hand and stripes the wall with his come. 

When he comes back from his orgasm, he realizes his dick is still aching and hard, and the lust, that want, hasn't abated in the slightest. A deep tremor rocks through him, because he can't _do_ this, he can't think and he can't touch himself because he's too sensitive now and he needs to come, he needs this to be over. A desperate sob escapes from his throat. 

_“Colonel?”_ And that's when he sees the kino hanging in the air just a few feet away. _“Are you okay?”_

-

Rush is breathing hard, his back against the wall of the corridor and his fingers flashing over the screen of the kino remote to manually lock the door behind him. What the fuck did Young think he was doing? Something must be very wrong, because say what you will about the man, but sexually assaulting people is not quite his style. 

The kino is still in there with Young, and Rush brings its feed up on the remote. The Colonel is standing where he'd left him, his back against the wall, panting shallowly.

Young lets out a pained sound before he opens his trousers and pulls out his erection. Its circumcised length curves upward, and it glistens where the dim light catches smears of precome. Rush watches it on the screen with morbid interest. He should call someone. Instead he moves the kino a bit so he can see better when Young wraps his fingers around his cock and makes a sound that sends a shiver down Rush's spine. 

He shifts the kino to a lower angle when Young slides to his knees, and watches avidly as the Colonel starts stroking himself fast and efficiently. He's never thought about this, about Young in this way, but now that it's right in front of him...he finds himself oddly intrigued. 

Rush listens intently for any more noises, but all he can hear is the rustling of soft-worn fabric and the _slick-slick_ sounds of Young masturbating. He doesn't want to think about why he is watching this, and he certainly doesn't want to think about how he has been at half-mast since Young started sucking on his neck in that room. 

Suddenly Young lets out a deep groan, and Rush feels his cock fill up a bit more as he watches Young pump splatters of ejaculate onto the wall in front of him. Jesus, why is this turning him on?

Young sits there for nearly a minute, his erection still standing proud from his black BDUs. It gives no sign of wilting. Then Young lets out a sort of broken sob, and Rush can't just stand there watching anymore. 

“Colonel? Are you okay?” he asks through the intercom function on the kino. 

Young startles at the kino floating next to him, and Rush has the decency to feel slightly guilty. 

“Something's wrong with you,” Rush says it as if he's asking a question. 

“I can't think,” Young haltingly bites out. “Fuck, I need to—Rush...” 

“Maybe I should get Lieutenant Johansen.” 

“ _No_!” Young says emphatically. “No, don't. God, Rush... _Please_.” The word is loaded with so much want, so much need, and it thrills Rush to the very core. Fuck, but Young looks good when he begs. He wonders if he can... he wants to—

Without looking too deeply into his own motivations, he uses the kino remote to unlock the door. When he steps through it he's met with Young's uncomprehending face, and there is something reassuring about knowing that at least certain things never change. 

“Shit, you can't be in here.” Young's breathing is labored and his posture is rigid, as if he's forcing himself to hold completely still. Rush slaps his hand on the door mechanism and closes the door behind him. 

“That doesn't seem like something you can solve by yourself,” he says as he flicks his eyes over to where Young's prick is still straining upwards from his open trousers. Young closes his eyes and lets out a shuddery moan, and Rush revels in how incredibly embarrassing this must be for him. 

“Come on, Colonel. Let me give you a hand.”

“God, Rush, you don't know what you're offering here. I can't... I need to—fuck, I want to touch you, I want to _taste_ you. I want to fuck you until your voice gives out— _Goddamnit, what the fuck is happening_!” 

And alright, perhaps Rush is more up for this than he was willing to admit. He steps up to where Young is still kneeling near the wall, and cups the back of his skull in his palm. The Colonel's hair is as thick and unruly as it looks, and he lets his fingers slide through it before tugging gently. With his other hand he flicks open the buttons on his jeans, and then he pulls his erection out. Young watches his every move with eyes the size of saucers, something akin to fear on his face. 

Or, perhaps not fear, Rush thinks, as Young suddenly grabs his hips and pushes him back into the wall. Young's face is mere inches away from his cock, and then he's swallowing it down like he's never wanted anything as much in his entire life. There's no finesse, no indication that Young has ever done this before, and Rush nearly comes on the spot as it hits him that the wet, sucking heat on his dick is actually Colonel Young's _mouth_. Fuck, that really does something unexpected for his libido.

Young pulls back, and starts mouthing along the underside of his length as his fingers worm their way inside his pants to fondle his testicles. Rush can't help but moan and sag back into the wall, and when Young draws his balls out of his pants and starts lapping at them with a satisfied little hum, Rush puts his hand back on Young's head and tangles his fingers through his dark curls. Partly for balance, but mostly because he wants to mess them up. Wants Young to look every bit as dirty and used as he can make him.

Young eagerly works his way back up to the head of Rush's dick, flicking swiftly over the slit there before pushing up his foreskin and slipping his tongue under it. Rush throws his head back against the wall with too much force, and he sees stars dance in his vision for a few seconds as Young sucks and licks at his sensitive tip with undiminished enthusiasm. His one hand is playing with his balls and his other hand has started stroking his cock with a demanding rhythm. The sum of all those sensations is almost too much to bear, and Rush is distantly aware of careless words forming and shattering in the back of his mind. 

It's fucking beautiful, to have Colonel Young on his knees in front of him. To feel his mouth hot and wet on his cock. To hear the obscene, slurping sounds of a sloppy blowjob and know that it's _Young_ doing his best to make him come. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Rush curses, and he bites the fingers of his fist to keep himself from saying something he will regret. Something too revealing.

Young starts moving in earnest now, taking in more of his cock and sliding up and down like he's getting the hang of this. Rush can't hold back the whiny moan that claws its way out of his throat as his orgasm builds to a steady crescendo in the pit of his stomach. Young stills his lips over Rush's dickhead and happily sucks as his tongue makes little zigzag patterns over the slit there, and Rush makes the mistake of looking down and seeing Young with his mouth stretched open and his eyes focused on his face, and it's _too much_ —With a stifled groan and an involuntary thrust of his hips, Rush comes in Young's mouth. He hears Young moan around him, and he's not sure if it's in protest or in pleasure, but it sends a little wave of aftershocks through him. 

He sees Young swallowing, and fuck, but somehow that makes this whole thing real. 

He glides down the wall because his legs feel like jelly. 

Young is on him before he can think to move away, kissing him, and it both disgusts him and turns him on that he can taste his own come on Young's tongue. He clutches his hands in Young's black shirt and allows him to kiss his mouth, to suck and bite at his neck. He'd never, in a million years, expected anything like this to happen between them, but now that it is, it _is_ happening, he can't believe this has never crossed his mind. Young is bloody fantastic like this, strong and forceful and needy, and a little sweet even. 

Rush loses himself in the sensations until Young's erection bumps into his own softened cock, and then he's reminded of why he's here in the first place. 

He reaches down and gently strokes his fingers over Young's dick before gripping it more firmly, and is rewarded by a low groan. The flesh is hot, and he's never thought about this before, any of this, but now that he's here he wants to try it, taste it, see how long Young can last before he makes him come. 

He pushes Young to sit with his back against the wall, and now that he's in control again, he presses a quick kiss to his lips. Young responds hungrily, and Rush slides his tongue inside his mouth as his fingers rub over Young's length too softly to do anything but tease. 

“Rush, _please_ ,” Young moans raggedly when he breaks the kiss, and Rush will never get enough of that, of hearing Young plead like that. 

“Yes, yes, Colonel,” he huffs, and he bites Young's bottom lip softly before scooting down. “I'll return the favor.” 

And then his face is right in front of Young's erection. He uses his hand to guide it to his mouth. He hears a muffled “Oh my God,” from above him, but he's distracted by the feel of hot, hard flesh in his mouth. He can taste it, can taste Young's arousal, and he knows there's no way he's going to get hard again this soon, but fuck if his prick isn't trying anyway. 

He slides his mouth down the length until it hits the back of his throat, and then moves back up slowly. He can go further than he'd expected, and as he plants a sucking kiss on the tip of Young's cock, he looks up at his face. Young is staring at him from beneath heavy eyelids, his face slack with pleasure, and at the eye contact Young breathes out his name in something close to reverence. Rush feels something squirm inside him. 

Flicking his eyes back down, he refocuses on sucking Young's dick into his mouth. He moves down and, keeping suction, moves back up again before flickering his tongue against the head a few times, and repeating the process. He feels a small dribble of saliva run down his chin, but he is too distracted by the sounds Young is making to care. 

It starts with little groans and sharply inhaled breaths, but when Rush swallows against the head of his dick Young begins saying his name, babbling nonsense between moans, and Rush fucking _revels_ in it as he continues sliding his mouth up and down Young's cock. 

“God, yes, Rush...I want to, I can't—Oh _fuck_! Yeah, yeah, God, come on, I want to come inside you, please, Rush—” A keening moan erupts from Young's throat, and Rush had no idea that Young's voice could _do_ that, could do that to him. His cock feels swollen and heavy where it's still hanging from his open trousers. 

“Jesus Christ, Rush, I want you so fucking much,” Young pants. And then he's coming with a loud groan, hips stuttering and cock jerking as hot come fills Rush's mouth. It's unexpected, and disgusting, and Rush swallows it down as he hungrily sucks at Young to wrench every last drop out of him. When he's done he feels lightheaded, and he sits back hard against the wall next to Young. 

They stay silent until their breaths have evened out again, not sure how to go from here now that the lust and the pressing need have abated. 

Young puts his head down in his hands. “Jesus, Rush, I'm sorry.” 

Rush glances at him. Young's face is hidden in his hands, and his soft cock is still hanging outside his BDUs. Rush tucks himself away and buttons up his trousers before he breaks the silence. 

“Why? You were obviously under the influence of something.” 

Young looks up at him, eyes searching his face before dropping back down. “I don't know what happened. I couldn't control myself and I... God, I assaulted you.” His voice sounds wrecked, and for a second Rush is afraid he is going to cry. But Young sweeps all his emotions neatly behind a blank facade, before squaring his shoulders against the wall.

“Colonel,” he says. “I'm a grown man. It was my decision to help you out. Let's leave it at that.” 

Young searches his face, and Rush wills himself to meet his gaze head-on without squirming. 

After a long while, Young breaks eye contact and sighs. “Thanks.” 

Rush drops his gaze and nods, once. 

“God, I can't go out there,” Young says finally, as he discreetly tucks himself away and zips up. “What if it happens again.”

“I was serious when I suggested getting Lieutenant Johansen involved.”

“No.” 

“This seems like a medical issue.” 

“Christ, no. What if it happens when I'm with her?” 

Rush can see how that would be awkward. Especially since even he is aware that there's history between those two. 

And he knows it's simply the hormones that were knocked loose by what they just did, but suddenly he doesn't like the idea of Young going to see anyone else about this problem. This new secret they now share. 

No, this is between them, and they should keep it that way. 

“You can stay with me,” he suggests. “My quarters are close to here, and if it happens again... we can deal with it.” 

Young gives him a look, and Rush wants to turn away, doesn't want to look back after he put his cards on the table like that. Fuck, he should've kept his mouth shut. 

-

He can't go back out there. He just had sex with _Rush_ , for God's sake. What if he tries to do it again? What if he tries to do it to someone else? 

When Rush suggests going to TJ, Young feels mortified. He admits as much, and Rush is quiet for a few seconds. 

Suddenly Rush says, “You can stay with me. My quarters are close to here, and if it happens again... we can deal with it.” 

That, Young did not expect. 

He should say no. He should tell Rush that while the urgency behind the thoughts has left his body, the thoughts themselves are still there. All those things he wanted to do to Rush, how he wanted to kiss him, lick him everywhere, work him open with his tongue and fingers, fuck him slow and hard and have him come all over himself... he still wants that. All of that.

He gives Rush a long, hard look, and sees the man fidget angrily, his head tilted away. And that's when he realizes. Rush had kissed him, sucked him off. It hadn't been a perfunctory handjob, something that he could've shut out while he did it. Rush chose to take him into his mouth, to suck and lick at him until he came, and he'd taken it all. Young feels his cock stir as he remembers how he'd felt when he realized Rush was swallowing his come while still tonguing at his head as if to squeeze every last shiver of release out of him. 

Rush had chosen to do that. And that makes his own decision infinitely easier. 

“Okay,” Young says, as he makes to stand up from where he's been sitting against the wall. Then he offers Rush his hand to help him up. Rush takes it, and when they're both standing, Young holds his hand for a bit longer than necessary. “I mean it, Rush, thank you.” 

“Yes, Colonel, I heard you the first time,” Rush drawls, and Young is pretty sure he hears an amused undercurrent in the words. This, they know. This they can deal with. 

“Ah, before I forget,” Rush says as he plucks the kino out of the air. “Wouldn't want that to end up in Eli's documentary.” Young grimaces at the idea, and wonders if the kino recorded everything that just happened. It probably wouldn't be prudent to ask Rush for a copy of it. 

“You coming?” Rush asks over his shoulder as he presses the door control. 

Feeling like he's standing on the precipice of something great and terrifying and insane, Young follows Rush out through the door.


End file.
